


if love is the answer (you're home)

by keiyashi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, no beta (we die like men), touch-repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyashi/pseuds/keiyashi
Summary: Riku learns to open himself up to intimacy.





	if love is the answer (you're home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jothriku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jothriku).



Think of how you used to be with him, Riku reminds himself. Playful elbows to the ribs, arms around shoulders, holding hands on the beach. Casually intimate in a way only childhood friends can be. 

A lot has changed since then, Riku also reminds himself. Sora may still be his closest friend, but that doesn't mean things are the same as they were when they were children. What was broken between them - what Riku broke - is still mending, still molding into what is instead of what was.

But there is a yearning within him. There's something unknown emanating through him, something that wants him to reach out. To touch, in both mind and spirit.

He doesn't know if he can, but Sora always has enough initiative for the both of them. Sora brushes his knuckles against Riku's cheek. The surface of Sora's hand is calloused but Sora is so, so gentle. Riku shudders, wanting to pull away and lean closer in equal measures. He freezes, doing neither. But Sora knows. He turns his hand so his palm cups Riku's cheek and he holds it there. Riku doesn't remember closing his eyes, but they're closed, as if not seeing Sora will make this internal struggle any less overwhelming. He forces them open and -

Sora.

Sora, looking at Riku with such affection that it makes his chest hurt. The pads of his fingers moving softly across Riku's skin. Flames alight in his belly, warming his chest and circulating out to the rest of his body. Sora's free hand finds one of Riku's and Riku lets him take it. He wants to rip his hand away, but he knows deep down that the urge is wrong. Sora. Sora knows. His grip is loose, ready to let go at the smallest sign from Riku. 

Riku plunges into the certainty of Sora's love. He pushes against Sora's hand where it meets his cheek, he tightens his grip on Sora's fingers.

"Riku," Sora exhales. 

Sora's clothes rustle, Riku pressing a hand against Sora's hip, grounding himself. 

Their lips meet, finally, finally. Dry and warm, Sora's mouth presses against his. Oh, he really wants this, Riku thinks. He wants me.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from daft punks "touch"  
> this is my first public fic in probably 10 years? be gentle


End file.
